In the prior art, there are known various easy-entry systems which enable facilitated entry into a second seat row of a vehicle. The easy-entry system can be actuated by means of an unlocking lever which is conventionally arranged on a backrest of the vehicle seat, whereby the backrest of the vehicle seat pivots out of an entry region. If the vehicle seat is arranged on rails, when the unlocking lever is actuated, the vehicle seat may additionally or alternatively be displaceable in the travel direction out of the entry region.
DE 10 2004 056 507 B3 discloses a vehicle seat. The vehicle seat comprises a seat frame, a backrest frame which is articulated in a foldable manner and which can be locked by means of catch adjustment members and which is displaceable between an upright basic position, a partially folded-forward easy-entry position and a completely folded-forward cargo position, and an unlocking shaft which is pivotable by means of an unlocking lever for releasing the catch adjustment members. The backrest frame is adjustable from the basic position into the cargo position only by being folded forward into the easy-entry position, subsequently locked by returning the unlocking lever, subsequently unlocked by actuating the unlocking lever and subsequently folded forward into the cargo position. To this end, there is provided an easy-entry mechanism which inter alia has: a control cam which is provided on the backrest frame with an easy-entry stop, a locking hook which is articulated to the seat frame for engaging in the easy-entry stop and a tappet which is articulated to the unlocking shaft in an eccentric manner and which, during folding forward, is initially in an inactive position and releases the locking hook in an active position.